


红杏枝头17

by Hoooo



Category: Karroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoooo/pseuds/Hoooo





	红杏枝头17

王俊凯扯掉浴巾，掀开了被子就直接从王源睡的这一边躺上了床，边沿不够宽，他就半压着王源，手臂环到王源后背，往下摸索到睡衣下摆，顺利地钻了进去，沿着王源的背脊线一路摸到蝴蝶谷，借着手感想象它的样子。王源被他搞得莫名其妙的，这人好歹给他说句话，一言不发就开始搞事情。  
“王俊凯，你想干嘛？”  
王俊凯却没回答，还开始上手解王源的扣子，埋头在王源的锁骨出吮吸啃咬。  
王源用了些力气，把他的头推开了些，带着怒气又问了一遍，“我说你想干嘛？！”  
王俊凯对上王源的眼睛，脑袋里清明了一些，才想起来回答道，“我想要你。”  
“不行！”  
王俊凯不理他，自顾自地继续动作，过程中多了些来自王源的阻力，但还是顺利扒下了王源的裤子，连带着内裤一同褪到腿弯处，一手固着王源的一双手腕子，一手顺着臀瓣摸到了身后的褶皱，他按了按，又重复了一句，“我想要你。”只是一个陈述句，并不是在征询对方的意见，所以没等王源回答，就挤进去了一截手指。  
都到这份上了，王源也懒得再和他计较这些，心里虽然有些气不顺，但是念在这么久没见的份上，王源还是踢掉了裤子，老老实实的把腿环上了王俊凯的腰，由他动作。

此时的王俊凯实在是没什么耐性，不等扩张完全就挤了进去，疼得王源一边喊痛一边扭着胯躲，想摆脱掉后穴里的那个玩意儿。王俊凯一反往常，没有哄他也没有等他适应，就捉住了王源胯骨固定着，把下身一寸一寸的挤了进去，干涩的肠壁被一点点撑开，疼痛感使得王源前面都软了下去。身上这人却好似没反应，自顾自的开始了大开大合的操干。王源气得抬起手来想打他一巴掌，却痛得根本使不上力，打在王俊凯脸上就跟抚摸一样，王俊凯还转头把王源的手指叼在嘴里吮吸。  
在这场情事中王源丝毫没有感受到快感，只感受到王俊凯的那根孽障一次一次的杵进来，眼泪沾湿了枕头，半是疼半是委屈。至少一个月都不要理他了，王源在心里这样想。


End file.
